The present application relates to an electrostatic capacitance-type input device that detects an input position based on a change in the electrostatic capacitance coupled with an input position detecting electrode, and a method of manufacturing thereof.
Among electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, car navigation systems, personal computers, ticket-vending machines, and banking terminals, there are apparatuses, in which an input device termed a touch panel is arranged on the surface of a liquid crystal device or the like, allowing a user to input information while referring to an image displayed in an image display area of the liquid crystal device. Among such input devices, in electrostatic capacitance-type input devices, the first electrode that extends in the first direction in an input area on a substrate and the second electrode that is disconnected at the intersection portion with the first electrode are formed of the first ITO film. In addition, in an area overlapping the intersection portion, an interlayer insulating film is formed, and on the interlayer insulating film, a relay electrode that electrically connects the disconnected second electrodes to each other is configured by the second ITO film. In an outer peripheral area of the input area on the substrate, peripheral wirings that are electrically connected to the first electrode and the second electrode are formed. Here, since low resistance of the peripheral wirings is necessary, the peripheral wirings are formed from a metal film such as an APC film that is formed from an alloy of silver, palladium, and copper (for example, see JP-A-2008-310550).